


So I Found This Book...

by madrastic



Series: From the Nowhere Archives [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dragons, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Nudity, Other, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Teasing, Tender Sex, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic
Summary: When Marsh finds a book on dragon anatomy in the library were theynotsupposed to bring it home to show their boyfriends? Really. Don't be ridiculous; they just need to do some research of their own, maybe involving a certain dragon that needs to experiment more and a half-elf always willing to help. Let's just hope no one takes issue with them fucking a dragon in the royal woods.[can be read as a standalone]
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: From the Nowhere Archives [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633051
Kudos: 8





	So I Found This Book...

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos greatly appreciated

Marsh had found something… interesting in the Academy of Physician’s library. They had merely been browsing the shelves, looking for something interesting, when they spotted it: a simple, unassuming book, the cover an old, though unworn leather. The title was surprisingly dry, written in a black ink: “A Study of the Various Erogenous Zones on Moonraker and Stronghold Dragons While in Draconic Form”.

Of  _ course, _ they had checked it out immediately, tucking it under their arm for a future use that was quickly coming their way. How could they not?

It had been difficult to go through the rest of their day, sitting through lectures about things they knew how to do and classes that the administration had insisted on. Marsh genuinely didn’t know why they needed to be in an  _ entire _ class about the generational trauma the medical industry had inflicted onto half-elves, considering Marsh knew that already.

The class on treating transgender people came much the same way. They’d taken care of their brother plenty of times, and they didn’t care much about who walked into their door. It had been funny when the professor referenced a “new discovery and theorem” for hormone treatments in rural places, considering it had been Marsh that wrote it.

Soon enough, though, classes were over, and Marsh was free to go about their life, after they went to all of the conversations that were required of them. It was late in the afternoon, their day a casualty of after-class discussions and meetings with professors that wanted to speak with them. The last thing Marsh wanted to talk about right now was the treatment of appendicitis in elves. Just cut it out, it was the simplest and most effective solution, far better than magical concoctions that could have lasting side effects and could lead to the issue returning.

It was getting cold out, Marsh noted. Wintry cold. They tugged their coat around them tighter as they walked, making their way out of the academic district. Hollyhock would have been dismissed from his classes hours ago, the half-elf doing his own things before returning to their rooms in the palace. The walk home was uneventful, the guards at the palace gates recognizing Marsh easily.

They weren’t hard to forget, really. A Humanish with a short stature and bronze skin was common enough, but once their golden eyes and copper hair were added into the mix, they made for a rather unique image. A perpetual scowl graced their face, not out of annoyance but as a preventative measure. Far too many people had gotten a bit too curious about their parentage recently, and Marsh was beginning to realize why moving to the capital was not seen as an ideal situation.

There was a loud roar up above them, less anger and more excitement. Craning their neck up, Marsh paused in their walk through the royal gardens, greeted with the sight of two dragons high above them, a huge, silvery thing, and their own green one. Slowing his flight with hard wing bursts, their boyfriend’s emerald scales and pale stomach quickly came into view, descending. The silver one, a Stronghold dragon that Marsh had yet to meet, circled above, yelling something in Hissery before flying off, far faster than anything their Moonraker, Ahren, could have managed on his own.

Though Marsh had familiarized themselves with the differences between Moonraker and Stronghold dragons, it was still hard to reconcile the fact that they were the same species. Where Ahren was stocky and relatively short, with four legs and a strong, sturdy form, the Stronghold dragon above them had only two legs, with four wings instead, far larger and longer. With the length, though, came a blistering speed in the air.

Carefully, Ahren landed next to Marsh, not bothering to shift out of his Draconic form. He was spending more and more time as a dragon, nowadays. The palace doctor he’d seen was concerned about how waifish he had been when all of them first arrived, so he now had an exercise regime to help him build up strength and burn off energy. It was shocking how much muscle he’d put on, lanky and gangly limbs turning into strong, sturdy things. Not that anyone was complaining—well, the cooks might be, considering how much he ate.

“How’s your day, Ahren?” Marsh asked, reaching out to scratch under their boyfriend’s chin.

A deep, rumbling purr bubbled in Ahren’s chest. “Good, yours?”

“Boring.” Tugging on Ahren’s muzzle with insistent hands, Marsh urged him to walk with them. That counted as exercise. “I found something in the library that looks like fun.”

Ahren made a curious sound, nudging Marsh’s arm with his nose. It always took Marsh by surprise how much he’d grown in the past few months. Where he had once stood at just under eight feet at the shoulder, he was now a solid eleven, bordering on twelve. Eyeballing, Marsh would pin his length at twenty-one feet or so, though it was hard, with how little Marsh actually saw him in this form.

“You don’t get to know until we see Holly.” They could hear the way a smile slipped onto their face, easy and teasing.

Ahren chuffed in mock frustration, licking their hand with his sandpaper tongue. “You just want to have your partners all in one place, don’t you.”

“Says the man who wouldn’t let me get up early to go to classes for a week.”

“I just love you.” He sniffed at their clothes, as if trying to figure out where they had been, as if the answer changed much from day-to-day. “I believe Holly promised to go hellhound riding with the princess today, but he should be back by the evening.”

Huh. The unlikely friendship between Adira and Holly was almost comical, a half-elf from the Territories cavorting around with the adopted Humanish princess of the kingdom. There was a joke in there somewhere, probably. At least the two of them were getting their energy out. The last thing Marsh wanted was to be dragged for another multi-hour walk around the gardens just because someone couldn’t focus sitting inside.

Marsh just hummed, smushing Ahren’s scaled cheeks in their hands. “Alright then. Do you know any secluded places that you can fit in like this?” It might have been a telling question, but Ahren was usually game for things like this.

The dragon thought for a moment, leaning into Marsh’s touch. “I might know a place, yes. Would you like to walk there? Doctor Lend is insisting that I spend more time like this.”

“Sure.” It would do them good to stretch their legs. “Have you made any more friends?”

The rest of their day passed in relatively awkward small talk and walking as Ahren took Marsh to several locations. Most of them would have been fine for what Marsh was planning, but a glen in the middle of the forest the royal family kept on their property was perfect. It was a bit exposed, what with anyone who knew where it was able to walk in, but the same could be said for anything. There was a thick canopy of trees overhead, though, blocking out onlookers from the air. A small firepit was in the center, clearly not used recently, soft moss cushioning the ground below. It would do very nicely.

As the two of them headed back to the palace, the sun started to set, the sky turning all sorts of colors. It really was beautiful, the way the stars would start to peek out over the ocean to the east as the moon slowly rose into the air, chased by the Dogstar as always. There was more light pollution here, the shimmering clouds of the galaxy above them hard to make out, the pools of ethereal light Marsh had been so used to disappearing into the black.

They made it into the castle quick enough, Ahren being given a cloak to cover himself as he shifted into his human form, a measure of modesty doubling to keep the chill out. It was a heavy thing made of dark wool, covering Ahren’s body enough that he was able to walk around without any stray stares. He was less uncomfortable about nudity, nowadays. Good for him; Ahren deserved to at least tolerate how he looked in the mirror. One of these days, Ahren was going to see himself as the attractive dragon Holly and Marsh saw him as, whether he liked it or not.

Arriving at their rooms, there was a note from Aidia, stating that their companion and friend was out “doing things”. Meaning she had a date she didn’t want to tell the rest of them about. Well, two could play at that game. At least the three of them wouldn’t be messing up the room tonight, so the half-orc had nothing to worry about coming home to.

Hollyhock was inside, wearing clean clothing as he read a book, chair tipped back against the wall. When the two of them walked in, chatting about nothing in particular, Ahren still barefoot, he jumped out of his skin. Their dinner was on the desk, a slowly cooling dish that Marsh couldn’t recognize if they tried. How nice of him to think of them. If Ahren had a tail, it would be wagging as he scarfed down his food, mumbling unintelligible things to Holly.

Ahren  _ was _ an attractive man, no matter what that little voice in his head told him. Short sandy hair floated around his head like a halo, framing tan skin. Ahren’s human form was nice to look at, the patches of scales scattered on his cheeks like freckles, green eyes bright and alert. It didn’t hurt that he had filled out for his height, gaining a healthy amount of weight to cover ribs and bones. The occasional scar dotted his skin, but it just made Marsh want to kiss them away, to trace his slight imperfections under a light finger until they could list them all in order. It would probably drive Ahren insane, that gentle touch against skin he so firmly believed was abhorrent.

“So, I’ve found something interesting in the library today.” Marsh started, rocking back and forth on their toes, failing to keep their excitement contained.

“Oh yeah?” There was curiosity in Holly’s eyes, the murky green one not covered by his eyepatch and the blue looking with mild interest.

“Mhm.” They smiled as Holly tucked a lock of his long, black hair behind one pointed ear. “It looks like fun to try.”

As they took out their book, Holly’s face spread into a wide, sharp-toothed grin as he read the title. Slower, Ahren’s eyes skimmed over the letters, his cheeks turning a dark red.

“Oh.” Was what their dragon said, doing his best to not look like he was hiding in what little clothing he had.

Holly’s expression fell. “We don’t have to if you don’t want—”

“I very much want to.” It came out as one word, Ahren only blushing harder. “I do. It could be—is this why you asked me about secluded places?”

Marsh couldn’t help but sway, expressing their eagerness in the most innate way they knew how. “I didn’t want to ruin the surprise. I took the liberties of leafing through it and bookmarking the important sections.”

“Is there any information you’d like to share?” Like a viper, Holly’s hand snuck out to thread his fingers through Ahren’s, bringing the man’s knuckles to his lips, further serving to taunt their dragon.

“We-ell,” Marsh took a fork and started on their own food, what looked to be a small salad and some sliced pieces of poultry in some kind of expensive sauce, “Moonraker dragons have this sensitive spot on their stomachs and under the base of their tails. There are also some bits around their neck. The book said something about the paw pads, but I’m not sure. It would be fun to see, though, and all dragons are different.”

“I, ah, I admit I haven’t experimented much.” It looked like Ahren was about to burst into flame. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to beginning.”

As he swallowed his food and wiped his mouth, washing it down with a glass of water, Ahren relaxed his grip on his cloak. A thigh was exposed, the fabric splitting enough that Marsh could see the flush travelling down his chest. Physical evidence of the effect the two of them were having on him. Satisfied, Hollyhock tugged Ahren down to his level, pressing a kiss to his cheek, his jaw, his lips.

Ahren relaxed into his touch with a happy sigh, perfectly content to let Holly’s hands play across his skin, slipping under the cloak to hold him closer. Whichever one of them deepened the kiss, Marsh couldn’t tell, but, soon enough, the two of them were making pleased little noises into each other’s mouths, Ahren cupping Holly’s face in his palms. Quietly, Marsh wandered over to Ahren’s back, feathering kisses against his neck as their hands wandered over the softness of his stomach, listening to his breath hitch as warm fingers traced the planes of his muscle.

From their position, Marsh could see a grin spread across Holly’s face as he pulled away, Ahren trying to chase his mouth.

“Ah-ah-ah.” Those delicate hands framed their dragon’s face so perfectly, thumbs resting on delicate cheekbones. “I wouldn’t want to spoil everything.”

“Please?” Ahren’s voice was more of a murmur as he kissed at Holly’s palms, melting into Marsh’s touch.

With a squish, Holly let his hands drop, rising enough that Ahren—and, subsequently, Marsh—had to take a step back. “You can be eager, or we can have some fun and make a few new discoveries, your choice.”

Ahren made a face like he was seriously considering it, so Marsh sped up the process, nipping his neck lightly, grazing their teeth against his pulse point. Yelping, Ahren held still for them. “Alright, alright, let’s go have weird sex in the woods.”

A few giggles later, the three of them were on their way to the copse of trees, Ahren still barefoot, dressed only in a cloak. As soon as they made it outside, he shifted into his Draconic form, Holly taking the clothing from him so it didn’t tear. It was becoming so much more normal to see him like this, to walk beside Ahren and not worry about anyone getting stepped on. Holly let his hand rest on Ahren’s flank, petting the scales like Ahren was an exceptionally large dog.

As they arrived, Marsh put their things on the ground. Holly did the same as Ahren sniffed around the moss, trying to find the most comfortable spot, tail held out behind him. How could Marsh resist him when he acted like that? It would be a crime to.

“Lie down.” Ahren liked commands, at least, he liked commands from Marsh.

Those green eyes flicked up to them, watching as Marsh strode up to his snout. Ahren obliged them, tail betraying his curiosity. His head was still up, tilted ever so slightly to the side. Behind him, Holly bent over and picked up the tip of his tail, stroking gently. It was like a bolt of electricity ran through Ahren as he flinched, almost leaping out of his own scales.

“Does this hurt?” Holly’s hands stilled immediately, concern seeping into his voice.

Shaking his head quickly, Ahren shifted his wings, adjusting his position. “No, it’s alright, just unexpected. You can, ah, keep going, if you’d like.”

Marsh hummed at that as Holly resumed his ministrations, making his way up Ahren’s tail with painstaking slowness. Their hands scratched down the back of Ahren’s neck, firm and gentle over the sensitive ridges there. A pleased trill made its way out of Ahren’s throat, replaced with a surprised chirp as Holly kissed the underside of his tail, fingers rubbing circles into the base. An exhalation of air was Marsh’s only warning as Ahren tipped his head forward, carefully nosing at their hip, doing his best to get their pants off in this form.

“Aren’t you eager?” Even so, they cooperated, tugging their pants off and stepping out of them.

Forgoing words, Ahren’s tongue lapped at the inside of Marsh’s thighs, the texture soft enough to avoid any pain. They had all learned quickly that Ahren could regulate how rough his tongue was by how hard he licked at something. He was gentle now, careful kitten licks at sensitive skin. A shudder ran through him as Marsh’s hands scratched at a particularly nice spot, right behind his ears.

“Roll over, Ahren.” Holly scratched his fingers down the base of Ahren’s spine, drawing a trill out of the dragon.

Cool air graced Marsh’s skin as Ahren pulled away, cautiously rolling onto his back. The tip of his tail flicked against the ground, betraying his excitement. His pale stomach was bared to the two of them, paws limp in the air. As Marsh ran their hands over the soft skin under his chin, feathering light circles against Ahren’s neck, he made deep clicks in the back of his throat, one leg giving an aborted twitch. Oh, he was adorable like this. How Marsh could ever resist him, only the gods knew.

Hollyhock had a pleased grin on his face. Between Ahren’s legs, the dragon’s arousal was evident. Though his cock hadn’t slid out of its sheath yet, his slit was already wet, the sensitive scales blushing a darker green. His tongue interrupted Marsh’s thoughts as it slid against their vulva, a wonderful pressure on their clit.

A high, surprised yelp jerked out of the dragon as Holly feathered his fingers down his slit, just enough pressure to part the lips slightly and reveal his egg channel.

Pulling those fingers back, Holly licked the golden slick off, grinning. “Yes, dear? Was there something you wanted to say?”

Ahren let out a whine, tail twitching. For a moment, Marsh was struck with the ridiculousness of it all, that they had a dragon between their legs eating them out the best they could and their mutual boyfriend was currently rubbing teasing circles into said dragon’s genitals. As Holly moved a hand down to play at Ahren’s perineum, he squirmed under them, breath hot against Marsh’s inner thighs. One paw reached behind Marsh, as if trying to stabilize himself, and Marsh took the opportunity to grab it, pressing kisses against it.

That made their dragon whimper, skin clearly sensitive. The first ridge of his cock slipped out of him, Holly’s chuckle marking the occasion. Looking up, the half-elf blinked at them with faux innocence in that ice-blue eye. “Shall I?”

“Ahren’s been so good for us.” Marsh mused, pretending to consider it. “What do you think, Ahren? Do you want Hollyhock to touch you?”

“Yes, please.” The answer was immediate and automatic, Ahren pulling away to better plead his case with begging eyes.

Holly hummed, spreading Ahren’s back legs more. Dragons were certainly not meant to be in this position for too long. “Why don’t you tell me exactly what you want me to do. I just get so turned around, don’t I?”

A laugh threatened to overtake Marsh. Holly probably knew the most about dragon dick among them, Ahren included. Sure, Marsh knew about it academically, but Holly was the one with more hands-on experience, always ready to learn a new thing between Ahren’s legs. It had been odd, transferring Holly’s verbal notes on sensitivities and anatomy into their medical book, Ahren trying to hide in their laps from the embarrassment of it all. At least future medical professionals would know where the dragon g-spot was.

“I-I…” It sounded like they were killing him.

“You what?” Marsh feigned ignorance, scratching up the sides of Ahren’s jaw in a way that made his thigh twitch in barely restrained excitement. “I can’t hear you.”

Breath speeding up, his cock edged further out of his sheath, standing proud in the air. “I would like you to touch me, please.”

Holly put his hand on Ahren’s knee. “Like this?”

This was going to kill Ahren. All the blood was going to leave his body to go into his face, and Ahren was going to die, all because Hollyhock wanted to be a tease.

“I would like you to touch my phallus.” He tried again, to more success.

“Oh! Why didn’t you just say so?” Holly’s grin was that of a wolf to a deer, ready to take him apart. “With my hand or with my mouth?”

Those certainly weren’t options that Ahren was anticipating, judging from how his tail whipped from side to side, the tip curling off of the ground. As he tried to stutter his way through an answer, Holly leaned over low, letting his breath fan over the large, ridged dick in front of him, blushing a dark green, slick with golden fluid and painfully hard.

“You might want to think faster, or your body might decide the answer for you. I’m only so big, Ahren.” Though low, his voice carried.

“Yes, whatever you like,  _ please _ .” Ahren wiggled his hips, trying to get that little bit more friction. “Please suck me off, I need—I need it, please, Hollyhock.”

He was getting better at asking for what he wanted—just a few months ago he never would have considered begging for anything, never mind something sexual. It turned Holly’s cheeks pink, a tell-tale tent in his own pants signaling his interest. Politely, obligingly, he licked a strip up the ridged underside of Ahren’s cock, drawing a moan out of the dragon. Just like Holly warned, his dick was steadily everting, much larger than in his human form. There was only so much space in Holly’s body for Ahren.

Popping the head into his mouth, Hollyhock hummed, running his hands over the soft expanse of Ahren’s stomach. The dragon whined and whimpered, paws jerking in the air as he did his best to hold still. It was taking a great deal of self-control on Ahren’s part not to shove Holly’s face downward, making him choke as a dragon several times his size facefucked him. The rest of his dick slid out, standing at an impressive two feet, pressing insistently into the back of Holly’s throat. Drool dripped from the half-elf’s lips as he swiped his tongue over the sensitive undersides of the ridges, pulling off with a loud pop.

“Aren’t you a big boy.” Hollyhock cooed, slick and spit making a mess of his face. “Too big for me already, huh?”

One of Ahren’s back paws jerked and Marsh was impressed with Holly’s ability to not flinch when his jaw came close to being broken. Today was not the day Marsh wanted to learn how much force a horny dragon could produce on accident. Calmly, Holly placed a firm hand on the offending limb, pushing it far enough so as not to be an issue, the other lazily stroking Ahren’s cock. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to be rewarding bad behavior like that, but Marsh wasn’t going to tell him what to do with his dragon.

As Ahren mumbled apologies, Marsh let their fingers stray to their clit, rubbing circles over the sensitive pink bud. Holly had begun playing with Ahren’s egg channel, pressing his fingertips into the soft scales, making the dragon groan under his touch like Holly was killing him, tormenting him without reprieve. His wings shifted under him, making Ahren’s entire body rock with their pinned motions as he tried to get more comfortable.

Marsh’s fingers pressed against their entrance as Ahren’s tongue snaked back up, tasting them and dancing around their hand to lap at their clit again. With a gasp, Marsh stifled a moan, resting their weight on an arm planted on Ahren’s chest. He had gotten better at this, much better. They were going to have to reward him, maybe a massage later, take him apart like he wanted.

Groaning, they let him, guiding him into the right position. Scales and muscle shifted obediently under their hand as Holly tortured the dragon beneath them. This was new territory, but not unwelcome. Marsh hummed, their breathing speeding up as Ahren complied with their every instruction without complaint. He was such a good boy.

“Ahren,” the name came as more of a song off of Holly’s lips, a taunt and a tease, “can I pretty please fuck you?”

A high whine broke in the dragon’s throat, his cock beginning to drip onto his own stomach. “Yes, Holly, please don’t make me beg.”

That a dragon, so high and noble, could be brought so low would have been a joke, had Ahren been high and noble to begin with. Marsh watched as Holly slipped his pants, underwear and all, down, stepping out of them with ease. His dick was hard, that was clear to see from the way his hands hungrily teased Ahren, swiping his thumb over the slit of his cock before moving back down the shaft, a delicious pressure. As he thrust in, Ahren hardly twitched, responding more to the heat than anything.

“You’re so small.” The dragon chuckled, a deep rumble that sent vibrations right into the core of Marsh’s being.

Holly just panted, giving kitten licks against the head of Ahren’s dick as he clumsily began to thrust. The added sensation made the tongue against Marsh’s clit sweep circles, light enough to be a taunt, but hard enough to be there. They pumped their fingers in and out of themselves faster in response, letting Ahren know just what he was missing out on with the drips of their arousal being lapped up without a second thought.

Scaled paws held them up at the hips, strong fingers making them realize just how much their legs were shaking, just how heavily they were breathing. They were close, so close, and yet so far. All of them were. In a stroke of genius, Holly decided that the best way to approach a dick longer than his forearm was to suck on the head and pump the body with his hands, rocking shallow thrusts in and out of Ahren.

With a gasp, Ahren stilled, claws tightening to the point of near pain on Marsh’s hips as golden cum filled Holly’s mouth, making him sputter and choke as his ability to breathe was stolen. As Holly pulled off of him, still coughing and drooling sticky, sweet dragon cum, Marsh pushed themselves over the edge, crying out as their hand jerked Ahren’s head up sharply, grinding down hard enough that his tongue retreated, feeling more like sandpaper on their thighs than something pleasurable.

Panting, coming back to themselves, they let go of him with a mumbled sorry, giving him enough room to roll over. Even with his own release splattered on his stomach, Ahren still tried to muster up what little dignity he had, rocking onto his feet and shaking out his wings before transforming back down into his human form. Flushed, tan skin and messy sandy hair greeted them again, their partner breathless and handsy.

“Holly,” the mention of his name made the half-elf all but flinch, the pink of his cheeks darkening as he was caught edging away from the two of them, anticipating finishing himself off quietly, “you didn’t cum.”

“Oh, it’s fine, I don’t mind.” His voice cracked as he said it, eyes begging to not be called on his lie.

Ahren tilted his head and beckoned their boyfriend over with an easy motion, one he had learned from Marsh. As if in a daze, Holly obliged, stumbling like a newborn colt trapped under the gaze of a mountain lion. How the tables had turned. In a single graceful motion, Ahren sank to his knees in front of Holly, nuzzling the side of his hip with his cheek, hand cupping his thighs gently. From what Marsh could read on Holly’s face, the look Ahren gave must have been one of practiced innocence. He had learned from the master, after all.

“May I?” Their dragon asked, sounding like he was asking for a fry off of Holly’s plate.

Trying not to squirm, Holly’s hands fluttered awkwardly in the air. “Uh-huh.”

With a smile, Ahren licked his own fluids off of Holly’s cock, maintaining eye contact. Had someone told Marsh this was what they would be seeing just a few months prior, they would have referred that person to a psychiatrist for treatment. But no, there was their dragon, giving their half-elf a blowjob like it was nothing at all.

Holly’s hand carded through Ahren’s hair, resisting the urge to grab, hips politely still. A man who knew his manners was an excellent bedmate, after all, even if that bed happened to be the middle of the royal forest. All of that came undone, though, as Ahren popped the head of Holly’s cock into his mouth, imitating what he had felt the man do what must have been hundreds of times prior. No, that was the beginning of the end.

Moaning, Holly tugged at the dragon’s hair, hips making little aborted twitches as Ahren ran his hands up Holly’s thighs, fondling his ass and tracing his sides. It was intoxicating, judging from the way Holly’s world narrowed down to Ahren, eyes unfocused as little sounds of pleasure fell out of his mouth, enjoying himself. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

As Ahren sunk down as much as he could on Holly’s dick, the half-elf groaned, breathing speeding up as Ahren supplemented what he couldn’t take with a hand, doing just what Holly had minutes prior. For all he blushed and stuttered, Ahren was a fast learner, able to pick up on concepts quickly and easily. He would have been so ashamed that this was what he was using his skill for, but nowadays, he was doing well with a therapist, working on not being so hard on himself. Not that Holly was complaining, no, just the opposite.

“Ahren, I-I’m—”

He was interrupted by Ahren’s hum, mouth continuing to work on Holly until the man gasped, shuddering as he fought the urge to bury himself into Ahren’s throat. For his part, Ahren took it all, swallowing down Holly’s release, all the while continuing to watch his partner with those clever green eyes, ready for his body to give, emotions and hormones chasing themselves around Holly’s head. It was a side effect of his biology, Marsh suspected. Holly's particular mix was not known for its stability.  


Shaking, Holly let Ahren’s hair go and the man stood, catching him in his arms as he swayed on his feet. Hollyhock was blushing hard and breathing harder, eyes hazy as he hugged Ahren back, more on impulse than anything. The dragon swept him up against his chest, cradling Holly like he was a child as the world came back to him.

Marsh took the moment to walk closer, nudging against Ahren’s shoulder. “You did a good job.”

The blush only darkened with humble pride. “T-thank you.” It was progress enough that he could accept a compliment.

“Uh-huh.” Holly mumbled from his advantageous position in Ahren’s arms. “Very good.”

“See, you even broke Holly.” A smile pulled at the edges of Marsh’s mouth as they pulled their pants back on.

An entirely different person to the man he had just been, Ahren averted his gaze, trying not to argue with Marsh. He had learned by now that a venture like that only ended in Marsh teasing him to within an inch of his life. Well, not that Marsh had any qualms about that, Holly’s solution had been to fuck self-love into their dragon. Different strokes, and all that.

They draped Ahren’s cloak over his shoulders, covering him up somewhat. There was gold slick drying on his stomach, dick long since sheathed itself back in his body. It would be… not ideal… to explain if they were stopped by a guard, more so the dazed, tired half-elf they were lugging along. Holly’s instinct to sleep after a round of sex was not the best right about now, when they had a fair bit of walking to get back to the palace.

Quiet cooing noises trickled out of Ahren’s throat as he pressed little kisses to Hollyhock’s forehead, smoothing his sweat-slicked hair out of his face with a gentle hand. It could have been possessive, the way he held him, clutched close to his chest, as if something was going to take Holly away from him without warning. In the back of Marsh’s mind, it reminded them of a child with their favorite toy, defending it from being purloined by their siblings. He did the same to Marsh, too, when Marsh let him. They had never been one for being possessed, and Hollyhock was too polite to say otherwise.

With wobbly motions, Holly asked to be let down, standing on his own legs as he came back to himself. Breathing slowing to a more reasonable rate, he tugged on his own pants, working around the trembling in his hands. Marsh was going to have to look into the impact emotional and hormonal changes had on fae crosses, because Holly was always subject to more physical symptoms than any half-elf Marsh had met so far. It was odd, but he seemed healthy, stable at the very least.

A sly grin marked Hollyhock as ready to start the walk, his clothes and hair in such disarray it would have been futile to fix anything. Marsh could only imagine how they looked, feeling dragon slobber drying under their clothes. No harm in something no one would be seeing, not with the bath they were about to be taking. Oh, they could feel the water already, the chill in the air making itself known more than ever, now that the excitement was over. Blowing breath into their palms, they tucked their hands under their arms, trying to bring warmth back into them.

“It’s freezing out here.” They said, stating their discomfort. “Can we please get a move on? Holly’s okay, medical expert says so.”

“Holly’s okay, Holly expert says so.” Came his cheery voice, backing them up at the sight of Ahren’s hesitance.

The dragon still waffled, shifting from foot to foot like the cold wasn’t affecting him the worst out of all of them, especially in his human form. “I don’t want to push, I’m alright if that’s what you’re worried about, it isn’t too bad.”

Marsh’s face belied no amusement. “Two things: one, it is that bad, and two, I am  _ cold _ and Holly’s fine. We’re ready to go, so let’s.”

Not waiting for Ahren’s rebuttal, Marsh started moving, Holly trotting along beside them. It was a long walk back, and, if they wanted to get back with minimal time in the chilly air, they were going to need to start heading out now. Either way, as soon as they got far enough that Ahren got out of his brooding mindset, he was bound to start complaining about how much the chill had worked its way into his bones, whining about how much he hated the cold, asking how much farther it was to the palace.

Well, at least Marsh loved him; they couldn’t say that about many people.

**Author's Note:**

> like these characters? they're from [ Aconite!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825511/chapters/52086310)


End file.
